The Hidden World: A Realm between Life or Death
by Jezmaiya
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was dead. That was what his grave stone said, what his ice cold body from his final battle at the Valley of Ends told, and it was really as simple as that. Unfortunately, one Edo Tensei Minato Namikaze would beg to differ, "Naruto's soul is not in the afterlife." Naruto Uzumaki was still alive, now it was only a matter of finding him. (Full summary inside).


**I like playing with ideas... I had thoughts, typed them up, and one after another... it became a word document for a Prologue. So here it is, the Prologue for what I seriously consider will be the new fantasy headache of my fanfic life (after 'The Shadow').**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki was dead. That was what his grave stone said, what his ice cold body from his final battle at the Valley of Ends told, and it was really as simple as that. Unfortunately, one Edo Tensei Minato Namikaze would beg to differ, "Naruto's soul is _not_ in the afterlife." Naruto Uzumaki was still alive, now it was only a matter of finding him, wherever his lost soul was. "Have you ever heard of the 'Hidden World: A Realm between Life or Death?" "Wait, isn't that just a myth though?"

 **The Hidden World: A Realm between Life or Death.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but imagination.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

조각 따기

It had taken place during Pein's devastating attack on Konohagakure.

 _"It's not your time yet." His father had told him._

 _A light green glow enveloped his body, lifting him slowly as he ascended off the ground. He stared in shock for a moment before looking back down at where his father sat by the burning camp fire, smiling up at him. He felt a piece of his heart clench as he was being separated from his father once again, but he was happy with the closure that he got this time knowing that his father could finally move on to reunite with his mother._

 _"Kakashi," Sakumo Hatake called out one final time, his face hardened as a serious expression decorated his features. A contrast to one of pride that had previously adorned his face. His son glanced back down at him as he began to float further and further away. "Your student... He's lost."_

 _At that time, he thought that his father was referring to the final Uchiha, Sasuke. "I know, dad."_

But now, he was reconsidering his answer.

시현

"... I'm sorry, Minato-sensei," He began, his throat dry as he stared at the resurrected form of his late teacher. A wave of emotions that he had previously locked away had threatened to break through. "Could you repeat that again?" He took a deep breath, the lump of his throat refusing to go away.

Minato stared at his former student, now all grown up, bloodied and tired from the war they had all just fought. If there was one thing he remembered the most about his once student, it was that Kakashi had always been quick to pick up the pieces and catch on but considering the current situation at hand, he obligated to Kakashi's request and repeated his question. "Where is my son, Kakashi? Where is Naruto?" Once again, he noticed mixed reactions amongst the group before him.

The pink haired girl, whose monstrous strength rivalled Tsunade Senju, seemed stunned by his words. "Your son?"

That's right, not many people were aware that he was going to be a father prior to his unfortunate death. He and Kushina had planned to only announce everything after Naruto's birth. Sadly, that never happened due to events that had taken place sixteen years ago. 'No… Seventeen years ago exactly today,' Minato corrected himself. 'Naruto is seventeen years old today.' Noticing the expression on Sakura Haruno's face, Minato nodded in confirmation to her disbelief, "Naruto Namikaze. My son."

'No way!' But the more Sakura thought about it, she could suddenly see the similarity between their appearances.

There was a cough by Minato's side as he turned to see his predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, "Naruto Uzumaki." The man corrected Minato. "We had to give him Kushina's family name to protect him from your enemies, remember what happened during the Third Shinobi War?" He informed him. "Iwa would have demanded his head on a platter otherwise. Not to mention if Kumo found out that he was Kushina's son, remember what happened when you were both mere genins?"

Minato nodded in affirmation, he recalled both incidences very clearly. "Thank you, Sandaime-sama. For protecting my son when I couldn't have." He didn't miss the reactions and flinches at that last statement, his lips forming a thin line as he turned back to Kakashi and his students. "But times have changed, and it appears that we have entered a new age of piece where the past is past. That was proven when all shinobi united to fight in this war together."

The elder man smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"Dead."

The word caught everyone's attention as they stared at the guilt-stricken expression on the face of Sasuke Uchiha. "You wanted to know what happened to Naruto... He's dead, has been for three years now." He told them, recalling the blonde's final moments against him at the Valley of End. He remembered everything so vividly, the words they exchanged, every action they took and every strike that he gave him. The only thing that he couldn't fully grasp was the ending, but he knew one thing for sure. "I killed him when he was sent out to retrieve me and bring me back after I betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru." He dropped his head low. "If you want to punish me for killing your son the-" he was cut off by a fingerless gloved hand placing itself on his shoulder as he stared back at his teacher's face. "Kakashi?"

"Don't punish yourself, Sasuke." Kakashi said, "Naruto wouldn't want you too. After all, you came back to Konoha in the end, didn't you? On your own free will." 'Just like how he would have wanted you to.'

"But I still killed him, Kakashi. I killed him with your technique! He died because of my chidori!"

"I think you all misunderstood something," Minato said interrupting the moment, he and Sarutobi shared a look. All eyes turned to looked back at him as he spoke, "Naruto is not dead."

"Indeed, if Naruto truly did die three years ago like you claimed, Sasuke, then his soul would have crossed over to the afterlife. Like every other soul who had passed before him, whether they would go to heaven or hell, he would have crossed over into the veil of the afterlife where we could sense or find him." Sarutobi added, his arms folded across his chest in front of him. He too was curious about this entire situation.

"But you see, as far as I am aware, Naruto's soul is _not_ in the afterlife." Minato stated. 'Which can only mean that his soul has not passed over yet.' There was no other alternative.

Jade green eyes widened in realisation, "Wait... This means that..."

Minato stared at them with a serious expression, **"Naruto is still alive.**

기대

Wide blue eyes swivelled to looked over his shoulder, but he saw nothing. Shaking his head, he glanced back at the glowing fire where he continued to turn the stick is his gloved hands. The heat gently cooking the outside of the meat with every turn. "Must have been nothing." He muttered beneath his breath. There was a soft rustling from the creature resting beside him, it's white head curiously looked back at the direction it's master had previously glanced at. "Shhh, go back to sleep, girl," his free gloved hand found itself the creature's head, petting it affectionately as it let out a sound of satisfaction. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Above them, a vast ocean of stars gleamed down at them, never falling to falter once. For in this place, stars were the only things that decorated the sky. This place… Well, he didn't know where this place was.


End file.
